The French Rescue
by Larkafree
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to the alternate reality where their lives are a TV show, but they meet someone they didn't expect, Gabriel! They have to find a way to get them back to their reality. Slash Sam/Gabe. Dean/Cas hinted
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Canada Day to my fellow Canadians. This is in honour of Supernatural being filmed in Vancouver, Canada.**

**This is my absolute favorite episode, I laugh through the entire episode, and thought I'd try my luck at including an episode story to my Writer's resume.**

* * *

Sam and Dean jump through the glass window of Bobby's place, as they land they are transported to the parallel universe where Sam and Dean are characters on the CW Television show Supernatural.

Sam and Dean manage to get to Jared Padalecki's house without drawing too much attention to them. Jared Padalecki's wife, Genevieve, just left for her International Otter Adoption Charity dinner when the doorbell rings.

Neither guy moves, then the doorbell rings again, Dean nudges Sam, "It's your house, you should prolly get that."

Sam just looks up in a daze. "You're prolly right." Sam and Dean walk to the front door and Sam looks in the peep hole. "It's Cass," Sam corrects himself "I mean Misha Collins."

Dean just rolls his eyes, "Well, we better answer it."

Sam opens the door and sees not just Misha standing there, but Gabriel as well. At least that's who it looks like and Sam doesn't know the guy's real name in this place.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Sam tries his best to sound polite and courteous, even though they are interrupted from their search for the items they need to get them back to their universe.

The guy Sam would describe as a doppelgänger for the archangel Gabriel steps forward. "Sam? Dean?"

Both Winchester's raise their eyebrows; no one outside of the set has called them by their names. After a tense moment of silence, Sam nods.

"Oh thank God!" The man resembling Gabriel hugs Sam so tight, he gasps for breath.

"What the Hell? Are you a fan? How do you know Ca- I mean Misha?" Sam tries to get the guy to stop.

He stops hugging Sam and composes himself. "I'm Gabriel, I mean the real Archangel Gabriel… Or I was." He turns to Misha, smirking. "Are you gonna invite us in, or make us stand on the front steps, all night?" He gives an annoyed look that Sam knows from the past.

Sam stammers and steps aside, "Please come in."

Both guys walk inside, the man claiming to be Gabriel sits on a plush sofa and pulls out a blue raspberry lollipop from his pocket, pulls the wrapper off and sticks it in his mouth. Misha lounges on a chair.

Dean looks over at the shorter of the two suspiciously. "Explain yourself."

"You remember when I faced Lucifer at that hotel and I died?"

Both Winchesters nod in agreement.

"Well, I didn't die, exactly…He shoved my blade in my chest, I felt the most excruciating pain, closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was on a sound stage with a prop knife sticking out of my chest, a guy yelled 'cut' and Lucifer helped me up off the floor. I look at the ground and I see my angel wings burned in the floor, only it's not real."

Sam swallows and looks over at his brother to see if he believes this story. Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

Sam sighs, and nods. "Continue."

He knows they don't believe him, but he is trying his best. "I sorta freaked out; Lucifer would never help me up, especially after trying to kill me. I got sent home after that and a shrink was assigned." He sighs, runs his fingers through his hair and continues. "I was given a letter the next day, saying I was no longer needed on set and given a severance package. Apparently my name is Richard Speight Jr., I was born September 4th, 1970, in Nashville Tennessee, but I assure you, I am…was an angel of the Lord, deserter of the post of Messenger of God, The Trickster/Loki. There are no angel powers here, so I'm human, please believe me."

Dean scoffs, while Sam looks at Gabriel skeptically. "Prove it, then."

"How can I prove it?"

Misha pipes up at this point. "I've been listening to this for a year now, I only brought him here 'cause he swore he wasn't lying to me and I wanted to see him prove it as well. You don't seem to believe him either." Misha chuckles and shakes his head.

"Seriously Misha, if you doubted me this whole time, why did you text me when they were acting off? Didn't I tell you to keep an eye out for when they freaked out?" He raises an eyebrow and looks at Misha intently.

"Yes, I doubted you, but it was off that they called the set 'Bizzaro Earth'." He rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. So how do I prove it to you, Sammy?"

"Well, name something only the Archangel Gabriel would know, not something that was in the TV show." Sam smiles at Dean smugly.

"Okay, when you were fifteen you kissed a guy, James Downer and you liked it." He smirks and looks at Dean.

Dean gives a surprised look, and turns his head to Sam.

Sam is turning redder than a tomato. "Shut up!"

"Hey, you told me to prove it." Gabriel shrugs innocently.

"Is it true Sammy?"

"Can't you tell? He is blushing, bad." Gabriel chuckles and hands Sam a grape lollipop.

"Fine, one detail, musta been in a script somewhere." Sam manages to keep a straight face.

"You like me." Gabriel states matter-of-factly.

Sam gets off his seat on the couch and leaves, abruptly.

"Musta hit that one on the nose." Misha chuckles.

"Coming from the guy that's currently banging his brother's counterpart." Gabriel laughs.

Dean looks at them with a horrified look. "WHAT?"

"Holy crap! He doesn't know." Gabriel laughs hysterically.

"You…I mean Jensen Ackles and I are dating, we live together in an apartment on the other side of town." Misha is so proud, he can't contain the pride.

"Holy shit, you're serious!" Dean jumps out of his seat and runs to the kitchen.

Sam and Dean talk quietly in the kitchen. There was no way an actor would make an assumption of sexual orientation of a character on a show and be correct, Sam keeps telling himself, lie to Dean, but then he hears that Jensen Ackles is dating Misha Collins and he can't stop laughing.

Five minutes later, they emerge from the kitchen, with somber expressions and a solid understanding of the situation.

"Misha, I'm not Jensen Ackles, you know that, right?" Dean is not going home with Cass' look-alike, no way, no how.

"Yes, I know that." Misha looks at the floor.

"Okay, so you may, in fact, be the Archangel Gabriel. What do you want from us, though?" Sam doesn't look at him when he talks.

"Obviously, I wanna go home. Take me with you, back to the reality where angels have power and the Apocalypse is over." Gabriel hides his grin, knowing he can't get too cocky. There is nothing for him here, but maybe if he gets back, he can regain some of his former glory.

"We have a plan; Dean remembers the spell Balthazar used to get us here, we were getting the ingredients and trying it tomorrow, at the set." Sam smiles widely.

"Won't work boys." Gabriel is regaining his former cockiness. "No magic in this realm."

"We have to try." Dean is getting impatient; this has to actually be Gabriel. Who else can drive him to frustration so quickly?

"Anyways, it's late, Misha has an empty bed to go home to and I have a cat that apparently loves attention at home, so think about it boys. I hope we can find a way home and soon." Gabriel lowers his voice so Misha can't hear. "Dean, ya sure you don't wanna try him out? He can be wild in the sack, if ya give him the chance." He winks and turns to the door, following Misha.

"Good night, Sam and Dean." Misha has to put on his actor face, so Jensen doesn't see the disappointment in his eyes; he wants his boyfriend to stop playing this game and come home with him. Jensen makes no attempt to follow him out the door, but Misha has his own plan, he hugs Jared goodbye and goes to hug Jensen, slipping his hand around his waist and pulls him in for a soft, chaste kiss.

Dean is shocked, the guy that looks like Cass kissed him, held him in a loving embrace and Dean didn't pull away or flinch, it felt natural. Dean leans in for another kiss, to test his body. Sure enough there is a reaction, in his pants, damn; he is totally smitten for the guy. Dean sighs and follows Misha out the door, with his head held down. "See ya, Sammy."

Sam just stares at Dean walking out the door, following Cass' counterpart, like a lapdog. Is Dean seriously going home with him? "Dean?"

"I'll be fine, Sam. See ya in the morning, on the set." Dean gives a faint smile. He wants to know what this is between him and the angel actor.

Sam sighs and closes the door, so much for his brother helping him. "Gabe?"

Gabriel stops walking and turns around. "Yes, Sammy-boy?" He perks his ears up, hoping.

"You wanna help me with something? It may take a while." Sam hesitates.

"Sure. What you got in mind?" He nearly runs back to the door and hops on the step.

That is definitely the Gabe he knew, excited at the prospect of spending time with him. Obviously he is the kinda guy to pull a girl's pigtails.

* * *

**The conclusion will be posted Independence Day. **

**I love Gabriel so much I thought he doesn't deserve to die, so I changed it. Yay for fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Independence Day to my American readers! ****This is the conclusion as promised.**

**I took a creative liberty in this. No worries to my Castiel fans he doesn't get hurt, it's kinda implied he gets some with Dean, though. On the other hand, I have some unresolved animosity for Sera Gamble, and I read a fanfic where she is the stabbing victim so I included it in Castiel's honour. It's her fault my angels got killed. Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel. My angel boys, oh how I dream of your returns.**

* * *

The next morning, Sam gets driven to the airport to pick up the items, then the set by Cliff, while Misha and Dean drive in Misha's Toyota Prius.

Neither really talks, as they try to work the spell, nothing happens when they jump through the window again. Disappointment written all over Sam's face, he calls Gabriel's cell. They talk for a few minutes, then Sam and Dean try to leave the set, but are stopped by Virgil. He gets the key, while Sam and Dean are held back by the stunt guys.

That night Dean goes back over to Sam's posh house to think up their next move. Gen is screaming from the hallway "Oh my god! Sera Gamble has been stabbed to death."

Both guys look at each other, "Where?"

Sam and Dean go to the crime scene to investigate, Gabriel shows up within minutes of the Winchesters arriving, with Misha in tow, once again.

"Seriously, Gabriel, why do you bring Misha?" Dean has to ask, he is nervous, they got pretty comfy last night and then he had to act all professional at work and now here he is again.

They over hear a witness saying the name Raphael, like the ninja turtle, this spikes their interest, so they go over and talk to him.

The witness says, "Virgil was told to be at the place where he crossed over, at the time of the crossing. And Raphael would reach over and take him and the key home."

Gabriel nudges Sam, "That's how we get home, Sammy."

The three of them are sure to follow Virgil on to the set and tackle him to get the key back. Just as they grab the key, a sigil burns on the window pane and the three guys are pulled through and back into their own universe.

Gabriel stands up first, flexes his shoulders and exhales. "Please father, give me strength."

Sam and Dean get up off the asphalt and look around, seeing Raphael in a chick meat suit.

"Dude looks like a lady." Dean jokes.

Raphael twitches a finger and Sam doubles over in pain. "The key?" She manages to get it out of Sam's clenched fingers.

"That will open a locker, at the Albany bus station." Balthazar appears and states all cocky.

Gabriel collapses behind Sam. When he comes to, Sam is leaning over him, looking worried.

"Heya, Sammy." Gabriel smirks and strokes his cheek tenderly.

"Hi Gabriel. How was your little nap?"

"Surprisingly short, kinda like me." Gabriel pouts and sticks out his tongue.

Sam chuckles, and helps him up. "You missed all the fun, your brother, Raphael was just here."

"I'm rather glad I missed that." Gabe laughs hollowly. "Can we go somewhere private? I wanna show ya how pleased I am to be back." He winks and grabs Sam's crotch.

Sam jumps, unexpectedly, being groped was not really how he thought this was going to go.

"Gabriel, um can you take your hand off my junk?" Sam looks down at Gabriel's crotch.

"Sorry Moose." He retracts his grip and strokes Sam's leg instead.

Gabriel can feel his grace coming back to his vessel, but it will take some time.

Sam knows exactly where he wants this to go. "Gabriel, you got your powers back?"

He shakes his head, and looks down sadly.

"Okay then, let's go." Sam grabs his hand and pulls him into a bedroom upstairs at Bobby's place. He pushes the angel onto the bed and pulls off his shirt and takes his t-shirt off over his head, while he kicks off his boots.

Gabriel is in for one hell of a night. He grins and strips off his own shirts and shoes. They are both standing half naked, admiring each other's bodies.

Sam takes the first step forward and kisses Gabriel sweetly; he runs his fingers through Gabriel's tousled hair and pulls on it. Gabriel complies he doesn't really have a choice. Sam claims the angel's neck, sucking just below the ear, trailing his tongue down to the spot where neck meets collarbone and sucks again, using more force and getting a groan from Gabriel.

"Sammy…" He whimpers with need.

"Gabriel, you need release, and soon, you are way too tense." Sam trails his fingers down Gabriel's sides, when he reaches his waistline he grabs the belt buckle and pulls it off, unbuttons and unzips the pants quickly. He goes down on his knees and pulls the pants down, off Gabe's hips. Sam just gazes at the sight of an archangel in his boxers before him, looking very vulnerable. "You look so hot like that." Sam ghosts over Gabriel's clothed erection and rubs a hand, feeling the hardness.

Gabriel pushes his boxers off and smiles down at the hunter. "You look hot on your knees." He traces a finger down Sam's cheek.

Sam wraps his agile fingers around the throbbing erection and strokes slowly, while looking up at Gabriel.

The angel is loving the feeling, he hasn't felt this since he zapped in some hot chicks, back before he got stuck in that crappy no angel-mojo universe. He puts a hand in Sam's hair and strokes fingers through it lovingly.

Sam pops the cock in his mouth and sucks, twirling his tongue, that's how he likes getting his cock sucked.

Gabriel's fingers tighten and he pushes Sam further on his cock, Sam doesn't stop, he just bobs up and down, stroking the base. Gabriel is in love, he starts to fuck Sam's mouth.

Sam hollows his cheeks and looks up at Gabriel again, pleading with his eyes. Gabriel feels his grace coming to him, he has to stop soon. He lets his hand drop and clears his throat. Sam pulls off the angel's cock. "What Gabriel?" Sam licks his lips, standing back up.

"I am getting my grace back and I didn't wanna hurt you, I'm very powerful." Gabriel pops in lube and some chocolate covered strawberries (for later). He sits on the bed and indicates for Sam to join him.

Sam crawls up the mattress, to the angel sitting against the headboard. "You still wanna do this?"

Gabe nods, "I'm so happy to be here and now we can be together." Gabriel kisses Sam tenderly, but thinks better of it and pulls back, biting his lip. "I want you to take me, Sammy."

Sam grabs the lube, opens it and pours a liberal amount on his fingers. Gabriel spreads his legs wide and angles his ass up. Sam pushes a finger in with a grunt. Gabriel doesn't even flinch, just moans and bites his lips again. When Sam feels him loosen, he inserts a second finger and scissors them.

Gabe bucks up, feeling his vessel's prostate getting hit. "Fuck yeah, Sammy. Like that."

Sam grins and adds another finger, twisting them, making sure Gabriel was ready. He pulls the fingers out, lubes up his cock and pushes it in, stops half way in, dammit Gabriel is tight and way better than fucking Ruby or Gen last night. He regains his composure and pushes all the way in, moaning like a porn star. "Dammit Gabe, I wanna fuck you so hard." It slips out, before Sam realizes he said the words.

Gabriel moans and wraps his legs around his waist. "Then fuck me raw, I can take it, big boy."

Sam pulls out and thrust back in, closing his eyes, in ecstasy. He thrusts in at a different angle and Gabe tightens his muscles and grips his ass with his legs more. They rut and fuck for what feels like hours, but is actually only a few minutes, when Sam feels his orgasm pooling behind his navel, he pushes into Gabriel with renewed energy, he doesn't know where the energy came from, but he picks up the pace and pounds the angel's ass harder.

Gabriel groans loudly, closes his eyes and the room shakes, with the light exploding over the nightstand. "Damn Sammy, You fuck like a champion." He pants out his orgasm, as his muscles contract involuntarily.

Sam is pulled over the edge within a second and blows thick spurts of release, deep in Gabriel's tight ass. "Fucken hell, Gabe!" He screams his release to the ceiling.

Gabriel untangles his legs from Sam and waits for Sam to pull out. As Sam pulls his softening cock out, Gabriel's ass drips come, Sam thinks to himself, damn he is so fucking hot just now, with my come in his ass.

"You know I can hear your thoughts now." Gabriel smirks and pinches Sam's nipple.

Sam flushes a very nice shade of pink.

"You are just as hot, right now." Gabriel tenderly pulls Sam into his embrace. "We have so much fun, don't we?"

Sam rests a hand on Gabriel's abdomen. "Yes, you are fun to be with."

They lie there and Sam drifts off to sleep, he has a huge smile plastered on his face. Gabriel hums to himself and eats the strawberries, while he waits for Sam to awake in the morning.

* * *

**I hope that was as good for you, as it was for me.**

**So that's how I wish that episode went, it could explain how Gabriel can come back. I was just soooo incredibly upset when Gabriel got killed, he is AWESOME!**


End file.
